Truffle Shuffle
by noodlum
Summary: THIS IS PROBABLY AWFUL... Yet another take on the shuffle challenge. I have I think 13 as apposed to the usual 10, oh well! I know it's cliche but "it wouldn't be cliche if it didn't work". 1 swear word


**Disclaimer: **Nothin, except for any children mentioned.

**a/n: **couldn't help join the club!

* * *

**AC/DC: Back in Black**

Adam's tongue lolled to the side of his mouth as he air-guitared at an almost professional level. It was safe to say he was drunk, pissed even. As he played his left leg like a rock satr , Danny and Flack laughed hysterically near the edge of the dance floor. Danny slapped Flack's shoulder. "Come on, hows about we show him how its done?" With that they jumped around as much as their suits would let them. Danny had never been keen on weddings, but the after parties were frickin' awesome.

**Boys Like Girls: Hero/heroine**

Mac always knew Stella had his back, he had hers. He never thought that she would have to take a bullet for him. As she ran forwards, time slowed. The suspect was distracted from Mac for a moment. He regained himself as she slammed into him. She was stronger than expected. But not strong enough for a bullet to have no effect. She didn't scream, she was too surprised.

Mac shook his head. He should be lying on that bed, not moving. Stella was too alive for this.

**Linkin Park: Bleed It Out**

Flack was the master of rap. Not many people knew it, but he was. At least he was until Adam Ross came to the fore. The public would be sickened if they saw what their police force had time to do. Rap battles on the roof. Not offering tourists directions or helping little old ladies across the street, but free styling, roaring, cursing on the roof of the crime lab.

**The Pidgeon Detectives: I Found Out**

They day he realised he loved her was the best day of his life. No more confusion. No more frustration. He was calm, he knew what it all meant now. Danny wasn't angry or upset, until he realised that he would have to tell her somehow.

**The Stiff Dylans: Ultraviolet**

UV lights were so use full. They showed where someone had spat at someone else, where a guy had got too excited, even whether the diamond ring she had received was real or not. Jess was never good with wording her feelings. It was just a pity she couldn't use the God-damned light to show Flack how scared she was. Then he would be able to tell her that he felt the same, and that it would be fine.

**Sum 41: Kick Me When I'm High**

Devon was a bitch. He always knew it. She was like a 13 year old kid. A spoilt 13 year old kid. Then why the hell was he lying on his bed moping? It wasn't even her that dumped him, he did the dumping. He knew what was wrong. Jessica Angell wasn't anywhere near him. She was on holidays, possibly meeting a man. He gritted his teeth at that. He was single now, and she was out of his grasp. He jumped up and grabbed his phone. It rang once, twice. "Hey Jess,"...

**Steer Clear: Cross My Heart**

Danny ran and ran. He had to get there on time. He sprinted, head bowed. He couldn't ruin it, not now, not after everything they had been through. He swore, even crossed his heart that he would be there on time, at the alter waiting when she walked down the aisle. Why did his bike have to give up? He should have taken that God damned lift from Mac. At least then they could have used the sirens. Two minutes to go, the church was 900 metres away. "Come on! Faster!" he spat.

**Block Party: Hunting For Witches**

"What do you do at work Daddy?"

"I try and get the baddies, son."  
"Like the guy in the movie? Van Helsing?"

"What do you mean Kid?"

"Van Helsing gets the baddies, the monsters."

"Yeah I suppose you could say that."

The seven year old turned to his friend. "I told you my Daddy was a hero."

"Yeah well my Daddy fights fires," his friend replied.

"Then I guess he's a hero. Daddy does that mean me and Kyle are heroes too?"

Don laughed and looked into his rear view mirror. "I think it does son."

**Blink 182: All The Small Things**

Mac slammed the phone down. Sinclair was doing it again, forcing him to let staff go. Adam was on the top of the list again. He couldn't lose him. People rarely noticed the difference Adam made, it was small but significant. Mac sighed. It's always the small things that catch the killer, losing Adam would hurt the team badly. He would refuse to do it.

**The Who: The Seeker**

Stella had pretty much given up on finding a man. She was a magnet for trouble, it was a curse. Before Frankie there had been a cheater, a thief and an asshole. Frankie was in his own league, a pervert, an almost murderer. Drew Bedford, all he wanted was to kill Mac. There was no point, she was destined to be alone till the day she died.

"Stella? You OK?"

"I'm fine Mac." Maybe what she wanted was always in front of her.

**Guns N' Roses: Sweet Child O' Mine**

There was something about her that put him at ease. He didn't no what it was but he liked it. If he had a shitty day she was there. If he was frustrated she calmed him. If he was border line depressed she made him happy. She was always there, and he didn't want her to go. Thats why he bought the ring. Not only to keep her there, but so that he would have plenty of time to pay her back, to calm her, to make her happy. He just hoped to God she would say yes. She seemed a little worried, he had been staring into space for a good ten minutes. She gasped out loud when he took a deep breath and bent on one knee.

**Red Hot Chili Peppers: Californication**

As she walked through the streets to the crime scene she couldn't beleive half the things she was seeing. Kids too young to be on their own were throwing a ball in the middle of the street. Older kinds were drinking. One of them was pregnant and smoking. She had never seen that in Montana. It was worrying, would her and Danny's kid be like that? Would they too throw their life away to drugs, booze and crime? She shook her head, no way. Not as long as she or Danny lived. Even if something did happen them both, Mac or Stella would look out for them. Yeah, their kid would be just fine.

**Snow Patrol: Crack The Shutters**

Flack rolled over. Jess was sstill sleeping. He grinned slightly. They were both off. They had a whole day to do things together like a normal couple. He thought of what they could do: Go to the batting cages? The zoo? The park? He looked back at her. Or maybe they could stay right where they were. He smiled more, that idea was very appealing.

"Don?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you smiling at?"

He moved closer to Jess. "Doesn' matter," he mumbled.

**The Killers: Spaceman**

Flack never understood peoples fascination with aliens. Frankly he couldn't give a shit. A martian could land in front of him and he would still kepp doin' what he was doin'. When he interviewed his seventh nut-job of the day he thought his head would explode. Thank God Lindsay was beside him, she was so tolerant. She listened to the weirdo's theories, a slight smile playing at her lips. He had no idea how she did it. It was a good thing she was the one marrying Danny, anyone else would have gone completely mental. He laughed to himself, if it wasn't for her Danny would probably end up as one of those nut-jobs. He would hav nothing else to do.


End file.
